Who is Mr Right?
by PirategirlRobin
Summary: Nymphadora Tonks hat einen neuen Freund, da sind sich Ginny und Hermine sicher! Doch wer hat es nur geschafft, das Herz der jungen Aurorin zu gewinnen? Die beiden Mädchen machen sich auf, Mr. Unbekannt zu finden...


„Okay, was denkst du?", fragte Ginny neugierig und ließ ihrem Blick aufmerksam durch den Raum schweifen, nachdem sie und Hermine sich an einen leeren Tisch in einer Ecke, etwas abseits von den anderen, zurückgezogen hatten.

„Schwer zu sagen, bisher kommt noch fast jeder in Frage.", seufzte Hermine, während sie Tonks nicht aus den Augen ließ. Die junge Hexe, in dieser Nacht mit violetten, schulterlangen Haaren, strahlte über das ganze Gesicht, wie schon seit Anfang der Weihnachtsferien. Für Ginny und Hermine war schnell klar: da war ein Mann im Spiel. Tonks war zwar auch sonst immer gut gelaunt, doch die Anzeichen waren eindeutig: jederzeit ein strahlendes Lächeln auf den Lippen, selbst nach stundenlangen Nachtschichten in eisiger Kälte mit einem mürrischen Mad- Eye Moody, ständig dieses besondere Glitzern in ihren Augen, verträumte Blicke zu den Sternen, wenn sie sich Abends unbeobachtet fühlte. Und schließlich nach dem Weihnachtsfest ihre neue Kette mit einem herzförmigen rosa Edelstein als Anhänger, die sie seitdem an jedem Abend trug.

Tonks jedoch weigerte sich noch, ihnen zu verraten, wer der Glückliche war. Immer wieder blockte sie ab, wenn die beiden jungen Hexen versuchten, etwas aus ihr herauszubekommen. Doch dann war ihr herausgerutscht, dass er heute Abend hier sein würde: auf der Silvesterparty des Ordens. Die Mädchen hatten es sich natürlich sofort zur Aufgabe gemacht, an diesem Abend den richtigen zu finden.

„Überlegen wir mal, wer könnte es aus dem Orden sein?"

„Kingsley vielleicht?", schlug Ginny vor und heftete ihren Blick wieder an Tonks, die ihren gerade gekommenen Kollegen mit einer Umarmung begrüßte.

„Sie verstehen sich zumindest gut… und mit ihm hat sie am meisten zu tun, schließlich arbeiten sie auch im Ministerium zusammen."

Hermine nickte zustimmend. „Gut möglich, viele Leute verlieben sich, wenn sie so viel miteinander arbeiten. Bei meinen Eltern war es genauso."

Gespannt sahen die beiden zu, wie Kingsley sich auf den leeren Platz neben Tonks fallen ließ und sie in ein Gespräch verwickelte, von dem sie jedoch aufgrund der Musik und den vielen anderen Stimmen im Raum kein Wort verstehen konnten.

„Aber eigentlich sehen sie nicht aus wie ein Paar, sie sitzen nur ganz normal da, keine kurzen Berührungen, gar nichts.", meinte Hermine enttäuscht.

„Na ja, wir haben ja auch nicht erwartet, dass sie sich sofort um den Hals fallen und anfangen rumzuknutschen, schließlich wollen sie es geheim halten.", konterte Ginny. „Oh nein, ich glaube du hast Recht. Kingsley geht weiter, das war eindeutig ein zu kurzes Gespräch für zwei Verliebte."

„Und sie wirft ihm keine sehnsüchtigen Blicke hinterher. Schade, dabei wären sie wirklich ein süßes Paar." Resignierend seufzten die Beiden.

Tonks strich sich währenddessen eine der violetten Strähnen aus der Stirn, wieder mit dem glücklichen Lächeln auf den Lippen, so als ob die Welt absolut in Ordnung wäre und der Krieg gegen Voldemort gar nicht existieren würde. Mit verträumtem Ausdruck strich sie gedankenverloren über den rosa schimmernden Anhänger ihrer Kette.

Ginny seufzte. „Sie sieht so verliebt aus!"

Dann wandte Tonks ihren Blick von der Butterbierflasche vor ihr ab. Sie schien einen anderen Blick zu treffen, Ginny und Hermine beobachteten mit angehaltenem Atem, wie sich ein verliebtes Grinsen auf ihre Lippen schlich und sie jemandem kaum merklich zuzwinkerte.

„Mist, wem hat sie zugezwinkert?", fluchte Ginny und versuchte die Person zu finden, doch sie hatte keine Chance den Richtigen zu entdecken. Zu viele Ordensmitglieder standen vor dem Buffet und versperrten ihnen die Sicht.

„Ich hab nichts gesehen.", meinte Hermine enttäuscht und nahm einen Schluck von ihrem Butterbier. „Aber er ist auf jeden Fall schon hier, es wird also spannend."

Tonks blieb nicht mehr lange alleine sitzen. Ein sichtlich angetrunkener Sirius löste sich von der Gruppe am Buffet und wankte zu ihr hinüber. „Komm schon, Tonks Schatz, lass uns tanzen!" Seine laute Stimme dröhnte zu den jungen Hexen hinüber. Etwas fragend sahen sie sich an, nachdem Sirius Tonks auf die Beine gezogen hatte und jetzt mit ihr tanzte, einen Arm um ihre Hüfte geschlungen.

„Meinst du wirklich…?"

„Ich weiß nicht."

„Ausgerechnet Sirius?"

Zweifelnd sahen sie dem Tanzpaar zu. Tonks lachte amüsiert über Sirius erfolglose Versuche den Takt richtig zu halten, sie flüsterte ihm etwas ins Ohr, was Hermine und Ginny nicht verstanden, und Sirius drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange. Es schien Tonks nichts auszumachen, im Gegenteil sogar, sie lächelte ihn an und schlang dann die Arme um seinen Nacken, als ein langsameres Lied angespielt wurde.

„Was hältst du davon?", fragte Ginny misstrauisch, als die beiden anfingen eng umschlungen zu tanzen.

„Gute Frage… ich meine, sie sind doch verwandt!"

„In Reinblüterfamilien heiraten oft Cousinen und Cousins untereinander, ich weiß nicht, ob das unbedingt ein Hindernis sein muss."

„Aber er ist der Cousin ihrer Mutter! Er ist doch viel zu alt für sie, oder nicht?"

Stumm beobachteten sie Tonks und Sirius beim Tanzen. Sie machten zumindest keine Anstalten sich zu küssen, jedoch wanderte Sirius Hand langsam ihren Rücken hinunter. Bevor er jedoch am Po angekommen war, hatte Tonks seinen Arm bestimmt zur Seite geschoben und boxte ihm spielerisch gegen die Brust, was Sirius nur mit einem spöttischen Grinsen beantwortete.

„Nein, ich glaube nicht, dass er es ist."

„Sie sieht ihn nicht so an wie die Person vorher…"

„Das sieht eher nach einer Bruder-Schwester Beziehung aus."

Hermine nickte zustimmend. „Ja, eindeutig… Tonks und Sirius als Paar, das ist doch absurd."

Das Tanzpaar löste sich wieder voneinander und Sirius wankte schließlich in Richtung Tür, während Tonks ihm schmunzelnd hinterher sah.

„Oh, da schon wieder!", hauchte Ginny begeistert, als Tonks sich im Raum umsah und wieder jemanden ein verliebtes Lächeln schenkte. Die Mädchen folgten ihrem Blick, er war auf eine kleine Gruppe am Tisch geheftet, bestehend aus Bill, Remus und Moody. Nach kurzem Zögern ließ Tonks Molly und Arthur alleine auf der Tanzfläche zurück und gesellte sich zu ihnen. Bill sah sie kommen, zog ihr den Stuhl neben sich zurück und Tonks setzte sich dankend.

„Oh, hat sie Bill etwa so angesehen?", flüsterte Ginny mit leuchtenden Augen.

„Ja, ich glaube wir haben Tonks' Mr. Right gefunden.", erwiderte Hermine begeistert, als Tonks Bill nochmals ein Lächeln schenkte, als er ihr eine neue Flasche Butterbier reichte. Ginny nickte enthusiastisch.

„Es wäre so toll, Tonks in der Familie zu haben!"

„Die zwei passen wirklich gut zueinander."

„Und sie waren schon in Hogwarts befreundet und einige Male miteinander aus. Das hat Bill letztens erzählt."

„Natürlich, er passt auch vom Alter her am besten zu ihr."

„Da hätten wir auch schon früher drauf kommen können.", lachte Ginny.

Fasziniert beobachteten die jungen Hexen die kleine Gruppe am anderen Ende des Raumes. Tonks' Augen leuchteten, fast die ganze Zeit sah sie mit verliebtem Blick zu Bill, so als würde sie nicht bemerken, dass Remus und Moody noch auf Bills anderer Seite saßen. Sie lachte über die Witze und spielte offensichtlich etwas nervös mit dem Butterbierkorken zwischen ihren Fingern. Die Mädchen hatten keinen Zweifel, dass der Mann, in den sie verliebt war, am gleichen Tisch saß. Zufrieden grinsten sie sich an. Glücklich mit ihrer Entdeckung verließen sie ihren Posten abseits des Festes und mischten sich wieder unter die Feiernden.

Gegen Ende des Abends saßen sie müde zusammen mit Harry, Ron, den Zwillingen, Remus und dem bereits schlafenden Arthur am Tisch. Die ersten Leute waren bereits gegangen und Sirius zwang Tonks zu einem weiteren Tanz, während Molly damit begann, das Chaos am geplünderten Buffet zu beseitigen.

„Also, auf ein frohes neues Jahr!", begann Fred feierlich und hob seine Butterbierflasche.

„Auf viele geniale Streiche…", ergänzte George.

„Verzweifelte Lehrer…"

„Und tobende Hausmeister!"

„Das sind unsere guten Vorsätze für das neue Jahr."

Alle lachten, auch wenn Remus versuchte sich zurückzuhalten. Dann machte Ginny weiter: „Und auf die neusten Entdeckungen des Abends!", grinste sie und zwinkerte Hermine zu.

Ron sah verwirrt auf. „Was für Entdeckungen?"

„Wir haben endlich herausgefunden, mit wem Tonks zusammen ist!", erklärte seine Schwester stolz.

Alle sahen sie erwartend an, nur Remus verschluckte sich an seinem Butterbier und fing verzweifelt an zu husten und nach Luft zu ringen.

„Sag schon, wer ist es?", fragte George neugierig und klopfte nebenbei Remus auf den Rücken.

„Bill!"

„Ist das nicht toll?" Die Mädchen strahlten in die Runde.

„Sie ist bis über beide Ohren verliebt!"

„Bill… das hätte ich ihm gar nicht zugetraut.", meinte Fred anerkennend. George nickte. „Tonks ist wirklich ein guter Fang… ich meine, sie ist ein Metamorphmagus!"

Remus hustete ein letztes Mal, schien sich dann aber wieder beruhigt zu haben. „Und… ihr seid sicher, dass es Bill ist?", fragte er etwas zweifelnd und zog misstrauisch eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Eindeutig! Wie sie ihn angesehen hat…" Ginny seufzte. „Sie sind ein tolles Paar."

Hermine wollte ihr grade zustimmen, da kam Molly zum Tisch geeilt. „Los Kinder, ab ins Bett mit euch!", forderte sie mit einem Gesichtsausdruck, der keine Diskussionen erlaubte. „Es ist schon spät!"

Verschlafen machten sich Ginny und Hermine am nächsten Morgen auf den Weg zum Frühstück, zu lange hatten sie vor dem Schlafen noch den vergangenen Abend diskutiert. Kurz vor der Küche hielt Ginny Hermine zurück, als sie von dort Tonks' Lachen hörte. Geschirr und Töpfe klapperten, offenbar wurde gerade Frühstück gemacht.

„Ach, du bist ein Schatz.", seufzte Tonks glücklich. „Weißt du eigentlich, dass ich dich liebe?"

Die jungen Hexen tauschten ein Grinsen aus und schlichen dann leise zur angelehnten Tür, um einen Blick durch den kleinen Spalt auf die Personen im Inneren der Küche zu werden. Was sie dort sahen, hatten sie allerdings nicht erwartet.

Remus lachte leise nach Tonks' Worten. „Die Mädchen sind übrigens seit gestern Abend davon überzeugt, dass du in Bill verliebt bist." Mit geübten Handgriffen holte er die letzten Pfannkuchen aus der Pfanne und brachte die Teller dann zum Tisch, an dem Tonks saß. Er beugte sich zu ihr hinunter und drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn, bevor er sich neben sie setzte.

„Ich muss zugeben, dass ich etwas eifersüchtig bin.", murmelte er und Tonks kicherte.

„Sie haben schon seit einigen Tagen versucht, etwas aus mir heraus zu bekommen.", erzählte sie. „Oh, die Pfannkuchen sind klasse, Remus! Was würde ich nur ohne dich machen?"

„Dich mit Bill vergnügen, anstatt mit einem alten Werwolf wie mir?", scherzte Remus und Tonks lachte. „Ginny und Hermine halten euch zumindest für das Traumpaar schlechthin." Gespielt beleidigt schob er die Unterlippe hervor und sah Tonks vorwurfsvoll an.

Ginny und Hermine wurde ihr Fehler so langsam klar: Remus saß hinter Bill, und Tonks hatte eigentlich nur an ihm vorbei gesehen um Remus zu erreichen. An ihren alten Lehrer hatten sie bisher noch keinen Gedanken verschwendet.

Schnell murmelte Hermine einen Muffliato- Zauber und wandte sich dann an Ginny.

„Wow…"

„Professor Lupin… an ihn hätte ich nie gedacht."

„Ja, normalerweise erwartet man, dass Lehrer einfach kein Privatleben haben.", kicherte Hermine.

„Und erst Recht kein Liebesleben. Vor allem nicht mit jemandem wie Tonks…"

„Ach, Remus!", schmunzelte Tonks in der Küche und sie hörten, wie sie ihre Gabel auf den Teller legte. Als die zwei jungen Hexen neugierig wieder durch den Türspalt lugten, saß Tonks auf Remus' Schoß, sie hatte die Arme um seinen Nacken geschlungen und seine Hände ruhten auf ihren Hüften.

„Ich glaube, da musst du dir wirklich keine Sorgen machen.", flüsterte sie verführerisch und hauchte ihm einen kurzen Kuss auf die Lippen. „Ich bezweifle, dass ich mit Bill auch nur halb so viel Spaß hätte, wie mit meinem süßen Werwolf."

Wieder trafen sich ihre Lippen, diesmal zu einem längeren und leidenschaftlicheren Kuss und Remus zog Tonks näher zu sich heran. „Da bin ich ja beruhigt.", murmelte er, als Tonks sich von ihm löste und begann, seinen Nacken mit leichten Küssen zu bedecken. „Ich hätte Bill nur ungern aus Eifersucht einen Fluch auf den Hals gehetzt."

Tonks lachte leise und begann schließlich langsam die obersten Knöpfe von Remus' Hemd zu öffnen, doch Remus hielt ihre Hände sanft fest. „Warte Dora, ich glaube das ist keine gute Idee.", meinte er schmunzelnd und schob ihren Oberkörper vorsichtig ein Stück von sich weg.

Tonks sah ihn enttäuscht an. „Was denn, gestern Nacht hast du dich auch nicht beschwert.", murmelte sie und Remus lachte.

„Ja, aber ich würde gerne verhindern, dass meine ehemaligen Schülerinnen ein lebenslanges Trauma davontragen, wenn sie ihren Ex- Lehrer bei so etwas beobachten." Mit diesen Worten zückte er seinen Zauberstab und mit einem kleinen Schlenker flog die Küchentür auf, an die sich Ginny und Hermine leicht angelehnt hatten, und die beiden stolperten überrascht in den Raum.

„Ich…"

„Ähm..."

„Wir…. wir wollten nicht.", stotterten sie nervös, beiden schoss die Röte ins Gesicht. Tonks beobachtete sie belustigt und rutsche von Remus' Schoß hinunter.

„In diesem Haus hat man auch keine Minute Ruhe.", seufzte Remus und stand auf. „Wollt ihr zwei Frühstück?" Die Mädchen nickten nur stumm und setzten sich mit hochrotem Kopf an den Küchentisch, während Remus schmunzelnd den Teig in die Pfanne goss. Tonks grinste sie spöttisch an. „Na das habt ihr jetzt davon, dass ihr mir hinterher spionieren müsst."

„Tonks, ähm…"

„Es tut uns Leid.", meinte Hermine zerknirscht und sah Tonks entschuldigend an. Doch die zuckte nur mit den Schultern und schob sich das letzte Stück Pfannkuchen in den Mund. „Ist schon okay." Sie zwinkerte den beiden zu und schlenderte dann zu Remus hinüber, der noch immer am Herd stand. Sie schlang ihre Arme von hinten um seinen Bauch und hauchte ihm einen Kuss in den Nacken. „Ihr habt ja keine Ahnung, wie schwer es bisher war, mal einen Kuss zu ergattern, ständig war irgendjemand in der Nähe." Lachend schmiegte sich die Hexe an Remus' Rücken. „Das sollte einfacher werden, wenn bald endlich alle Bescheid wissen."


End file.
